Cardfight! Vanguard: The Time of Cardfighter
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: The World is once again saved. However, the cardfighters now face an enemies they never saw before. They then found out that Aichi is hiding a centuries old secrets. With a man call himself The Doctor, will they be able to save the world once again? Set after Neon Messiah and before G.
1. The Man with Blue Box

**The Man with Blue Box**

**Hey, I am back, at least for a while. I come up with a crossover story ideas. Most of them we're a same crossover but different version. Perhaps it will take a while until I can back to my first stories. So here is the story. **

**Legend: **

Doctor: **Speaking **

_Doctor _: **Thinking **

DOCTOR: **Screaming/Loud Noise/Metalic Voice**

* * *

><p>Our favorite characters is having a reunion in a mountain villa after they have not meet each other for a long time. There's a former member of Miyaji Club, Hitsue Club, and Fukuhara Club, although some of those former members we're unable to come. They having a lot of fun. Some cardfighting, some arguing, and some just do anything else.<p>

Until...

Ren: Kai, did you want to fight?

Kai: Sure, let's..

Suddenly, there's a metal voice come from nowhere.

Miwa: What is that?

Misaki: A metal voice.

The voice grew larger and then they can see an opaque blue thing. The thing than become more solidify, now they can see it's a blue box. That box have a word "Police Box" and "Public Call" between it.

A man the come out from the Box. He have a brown hair and is a caucasian. He wear a light trench coat over a dark brown shirt and a dark brown trousers (technically, a three piece suit).

Man: Oh, we're have you bought me now?

The man then notice his surrounding and just grinning.

Man: Oh, hello there.

Everyone is still shocked for what they saw. Mai then start to ask the man.

Mai: Who are you?

Man: I am The Doctor.

Reiji: TD? DW -ssu?

Doctor: Excuse me?

Eiji: He said "The Doctor? Doctor Who"?

Doctor: Oh, how I love that words. It's just The Doctor.

Naoki then approach the Doctor.

Naoki: What are you doing here?

Doctor: I just have a business here.

The Doctor then taking out a metal thing from his coat. It's emit a blue light at the tip.

Shingo: What is that?

Doctor: This is my sonic screwdriver.

Misaki: How could a screwdriver be a sonic?

Doctor: Because it's called a "sonic screwdriver". Oh, he's not here.

Kai: Who is not here?

Doctor: My friend, The Captain.

Miwa: Cap...never mind. How did he looks like?

Doctor: Well, he have a blonde hair and an a bang. Oh, he's also a caucasian.

Ren: Sorry, we don't see him.

Doctor: It's alright. Perhaps I am arrive at the wrong place. I tripped when I set my destination. I'll try to look at another places. Goodbye.

Before they can speak, the Doctor then jump to the Box and close the door. It began to dematerialize and soon disappear.

Kai: That was strange.

Kamui: Yeah, a blue box and a strange man call himself the Doctor.

?: Hey guys and girls, I am back.

Everyone then look at the sound and find that was Aichi's voice. They remember he was exploring the mountain when that man appear.

Kai: Aichi, you back.

Aichi: Yes, I am. So, what do we do now?

Misaki: Well, what about we go back to the mansion?

Ren: Yeah, it's almost night.

Aichi: Ok, let's go.

Everyone: _Why did I have a feeling that I should not tell Aichi what happen?_

* * *

><p>South Side of The Mountain<p>

A giant black pepper pot is moving from darkness. It is followed by four giant gold pepper pots. From how they look like, they are a robots.

Black Robot: REPORT!

Gold Robot #1: WE HAVE CONFIRM THAT THIS IS WHERE THE TIME LORD KNOW AS THE CAPTAIN IS.

Gold Robot #2: WE ARE ORDERED TO EXTERMINATE THE CAPTAIN.

Gold Robot #3: WE ALSO HAVE EVERY INFORMATION ABOUT HIS DISGUISE.

Gold Robot #4: NOW, HE WILL STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST US.

The Robots then start moving again.

* * *

><p>North Side of The Mountain<p>

Five metalmen is standing still at a landscape. One of them is start talking.

Metalman #1: Is he really here?

Metalmen #2: Yes, he's here according to our data.

Metalman #3: Our mission is to delete him.

Metalman #4: The Captain will be deleted from the very existence.

Metalman #5: Let us start moving.

The metalmen then start walking.

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished. It's short because it's a prologue. The metalmen speak with normal tone because, well, they using a normal tone. If you have any question, there's a chance that I will answer it at the latter chapters. See you Later.<strong>


	2. Dalek and Cyberman

**Dalek and Cyberman **

Inside The TARDIS

The Doctor is circling the TARDIS's console. He think about how to find the Captain very deeply.

Doctor: _Let's see. The Captain loves Earth, like me. So this is where he must have live. There's a chance he have regenerate, so he maybe have a new look. There have to be a way to find him without going everywhere and everywhen on Earth. If only he use his TARDIS or Sonic screwdriver, I could find him. But he doesn't. _

The Doctor then take a seat and rest his feet at the console. He accidentally push some sort of button.

SCANNER ACTIVATED

That's what the Doctor see at his console's monitor.

Doctor: Blimey. I though that was for something else.

The Doctor then use the scanner and he manage to find him. He's at the place the Doctor just visited before.

Doctor: I am not arrive at the wrong place. I am arrive at the right place.

When the Doctor take a closer look at the location, he find that, at the south and the north, he find his two old enemies are approaching the place.

Doctor: Dalek and Cyberman. Not good.

The Doctor then wibbling wabbling (I got that idea from his "wibbly wobbly, timey wimey") the console and the TARDIS is ready to go.

Doctor: Let's go, sexy. Time to rescue an old friend.

* * *

><p>At Mountain Villa<p>

Ren: Man, that was fun.

Kai: I agree. Until that man come.

Kamui: The so called "Doctor"?

Kai: Yeah. I can't get rid of him out of my mind. He and his blue box.

Misaki: What will we eat for diner?

Mai: Well, there's a fish, a stew, and...I don't know what else.

Misaki: I think that's enough. Miwa, Ren, could you close the window and door.

Miwa & Ren: Of course.

Miwa then close the window and Ren close the door. But something is watching them.

Mai: Ok, everyone. It's time for dinner.

Kamui: Great. Eh, where's Oni-san and Shin?

Misaki: I am not really sure about Shin, but Aichi is inside his room.

Kai: Just leave him for a while. He must be tired.

Everyone then go to the table and having a dinner.

* * *

><p>Aichi is lie down at his bed. He really tired from that walking.<p>

Aichi: Well, at least that was really worth it.

Aichi then put his hand inside his pocket. He feel something, and when he taking out that thing, that thing is a fob watch.

Aichi: Now, why I have a fob watch?

Aichi then rotate the watch and he can see a circles. He rotate it again and press some button. The watch opened and start spreading a yellow energy to Aichi. Shocked, Aichi quickly closed it.

Aichi: No, I don't want that kind of life again.

Aichi suddenly feel that something is wrong. He then sniff the air and his eyes become more wide.

Aichi: This is bad.

* * *

><p>Kai and the other has finish their dinner. They then took the plate, spoon, fork, etc. to the sink and go to the guest room.<p>

Miwa: OK, what now?

Kamui: What about the dessert?

Ren: Great! I take the ice cream.

Ren then go to the freezer. When he open it, however, there's no ice cream.

Ren: (sigh) We ran out.

Kamui: Eeeh?! Man, I rally want ice cream now.

Misaki: Then just buy it. There's a market at least 25 meters from here.

Kai: But who?

Ren: What if we flip a coin?

Kai: Really?

Ren: What? I have a coins if you don't.

Kai: Whatever.

In the end, all of them are do a coin flipping. The result: Misaki, Mai, Kamui, Eiji, and Reiji will go to the market while the rest stay.

Misaki: Anything else beside ice cream?

Miwa: Well, I want potato chips.

Ren: I want chocolate.

Kai: I am coffee.

Misaki: OK, I got it. We'll be back in 15 minutes, at least.

Anyone who must go to the market are leaving. Leaving the one who does not need to leave.

Naoki: You know, it's sad that some of our friends can come.

Miwa: Yeah, our pop idols friends busy with their job. Emi is sick according to Aichi.

Ren: A-chan and Tetsu is... I am not really remember why.

Kai: And the our other friends are too far away to come. Especially the former Quatre Knights member.

Naoki: Yeah, I know.

Ren: You know, this is strange.

Kai: What?

Ren: Aichi. No matter how tired you are, you should have not tired by now.

Kai: You right. Let me check him.

Kai then go to Aichi's room. He knock the door, no answer. Again, again, and again.

Kai: Aichi, I'll enter.

Kai then enter Aichi's room. He find that Aichi is not there and the window at his room is open.

Kai: He's not here.

Miwa: What?!

Kai: The window at his room is open. He might be get out using that way.

Naoki: Then lets find him. _But why he do that? _

Naoki then go to the door and open it. He now find that a metalman are standing in front of him.

Metalmen #1: You will be upgraded.

Naoki: OK.

Naoki then slam the door close and run to the other.

Naoki: Guys, did someone has a metal friend?

Ren, Kai, and Miwa give a "are you serious" look before they say in unison: "What?!"

Without warning, the metalman broke down the door and march in, followed by another 4 metalmen.

Kai: Who or what are you?

Cyberman #1: We are the Cybermen.

Kai: OK, what did you want?

The Cybermen the draw out their wrist blaster and aim it at the cardfighters.

Miwa: Whoa, whoa. Easy, easy. What is it?

Cyberman #2: You will tell us about the Captain.

Naoki: The Captain?! (Whisper) That's the name of friend of the Doctor.

Kai: Look, we don't know who the hell is the Captain.

Cyberman #3: Incorret. Our data confirm that you know the Captain for many years.

Miwa: How is that possible?

Cyberman #1: If you answer, you will be upgraded. Failed, and you will be deleted.

Ren: LISTEN TO US! WE DON'T KNOW!

Cyberman #1: Then you will be deleted!

Cybermen: Delete, delete, delete, delete, delete, delete...

* * *

><p>Misaki: You carry this!<p>

Kamui: EEEEHH?! Why?

Misaki: You the one who buy all this stuff.

Kamui: But...

Before Kamui could finish his sentence, Misaki already giving him a death glare. Kamui, reluctantly, carry the groceries.

Kamui: Man, I hope we'll reach the mansion soon. I am tired.

Reiji: Never though we have to climb our way back.

Eiji: NTAT-ssu.

Mai: I don't like what I'll say, but they right. I guess because we started to get sleepy.

Misaki: Me too. Let's start walking more quickly.

They finally reach the top spot. After climbing for 3 minutes, they then continue they walk to the mansion. But on the way, they see something about a human size are approaching from the shadow.

Mai: What is that?

That thing then move more closer and after a few moment, they can see it.

Kamui: What is this? A giant gold pepper pot with a whisk and plunger?

The "pepper pot" then look at all of them one by one.

Pepper pot: I.D. CONFIRM. EXTERMINATE.

The group then shocked by what the "pepper pot" says. Suddenly, without warning, another 3 gold "pepper pots" and a black pepper pot come out from the shadow.

Pepper pots: EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.

Misaki: What is this?! What's happening?!

Black Dalek: YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE DALEKS.

Kamui: Daleks?

Eiji: WITMOD-ssu?

Gold Dalek #1: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF YOUR WORDS? EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN.

Reiji: HE said "what is the meaning of Daleks?"

Gold Dalek #2: WE ARE THE DALEKS. THE MOST SUPREME BEING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE.

Kamui: And I though Kai is the most arrogant person I know.

Gold Dalek #3: YOU MEAN TOSHIKI KAI?

Kamui: Eerr, yes?

Gold Dalek #4: THEN WE NO LONGER HAVE A DOUBT. YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATES OF THE CAPTAIN.

Mai: The...the..Captain?

Black Dalek: CORRECT. YOU WILL TELL US THE LOCATION OF THE CAPTAIN AND THEN YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED. IF NOT, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED.

Kamui: Both ways end up in our extermination.

Misaki: That's not good.

Daleks: EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE...

* * *

><p><strong>Ren, Kai, Naoki, and Miwa are captured by Cybermen while Misaki, Mai, Kamui, Eiji, and Reiji are captured by Daleks. What will happen to them? And where's Aichi? Why he's running away? Will the Doctor manage to rescue the Captain and help the other? Only time will tell. <strong>


	3. Time Lords to The Rescue (Part 1)

**Time Lords to The Rescue **

He keeps running. He keeps running through the forest. He won't stop until he get away as far as possible from the mansion.

When he stop, he finally realize something. His friends are still there and he doesn't sure why he's running. He then decide to find out the danger that cause him to run far away from the mansion, only to find the Doctor.

Both men surprised when they see each other. They then both take out their sonic screwdriver and activated it.

Doctor: Captain?

Captain: Yes, Doctor?

They then put their sonic to their pocket. The Doctor, realize he has find his old friend, walks to the Captain and give him a big hug.

Doctor: Finally, FINALLY. I have found my old friend.

The Doctor then release the Captain from his hug. The Doctor take a closer look to his friend and realize something.

Doctor: Captain? You...you're human. Did you use...

Captain: Yes. I use it.

The Captain then take out his Gallifreyan fob watch and give it to the Doctor.

Doctor: Then, how could I find you using scanner?

Captain: I open it a little bit. I close it a moment later.

Doctor: Then open it.

Captain: What?!

Doctor: Open it. Become the Time Lord again.

Captain: Doctor, I..I have a friends.

Doctor: And?

Captain: What did you mean by "and?" If I become a Time Lord again, I'll just outlive all of them!

Doctor: Listen, I know your feeling, but right now you must change back because...

As if to help the Doctor, in the air, two famous battle cry are being chanted again and again.

Cybermen: Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

Daleks: EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE. EXTERMINATE.

Doctor: Did I need to say more?

Captain: No, you don't need to. But..but...still..

Doctor: Alright. You stay here, I give you your fob watch back, and think about what you should do. If you decide to, you know, just follow my footprints, if I leave it anyways.

The Doctor then leave the Captain. The Captain then sit on the ground, with a depressed look, for a decisions at his hand.

* * *

><p>Naoki: Have they gone?<p>

Kai: Will that word still in the air if they not here?

Naoki: What word?

Cyberman: Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete.

Naoki: OK. Let's keep running away.

Kai, Naoki, Ren, and Miwa silently running away through the forest. It was a miracle that when the Cybermen open fire, they miss and instead give a hole for them to escape.

After they (think) got far away from the Cybermen, they took a rest and start a discussion about everything that was happened.

Ren: So, this Cybermen, they want to "delete" us, right?

Miwa: Yeah, I beat they mean killing us.

Naoki: They want to delete us because they said we're an associates to the Captain. How is that possible?

While the other speak, Kai just remain silence.

Ren: Oi, Kai, could you speak?

Kai: Sorry, I am thinking.

Miwa: About?

Kai: The Cybermen. I think those robots are an alien.

Naoki: (Surprised) What makes you thinking about that?

Kai: The Cybermen are too advanced to have those laser blaster. Laser blaster is like something took directly from a science fiction show. We doesn't have that.

Naoki: Now that you thinking about it, you're right. But then, what should we do now?

Cyberman #5: Simple. You will stand down and prepared yourself to be deleted.

Miwa: There's a cyberman behind us, right?

Kai: Yeah.

They then turn around and find that a cyberman is pointing his wrist blaster to them. Knowing there's no way to escape, they prepared themself to be deleted.

Cyberma #5: Delete...You...Are...Upgrade...Cybermen...Ten Six-Five...Failed..

Kai: What?!

The Cyberman then release a mechanic scream and then fell down.

Naoki: OK, what happen?

?: Simple. I overload the Cyberman.

They turn around and find the Doctor is pointing his screwdriver at the Cyberman.

Kai: Doctor? What...

Doctor: No time to explain!

The Doctor then approach the Cyberman, open the circle with big "C" at it using his screwdriver, put the screwdriver inside the Cyberman and sonicing it. A few moment later, the blue light inside the Cyberman is turned off.

Doctor: Alright then. I want you to defeat the other four Cybermen while...

Naoki: Doctor, are you mad?! We don't have any weapons to defeat them.

Doctor: You don't need weapon. But remembering how your humans always use weapons just to survive, I'll give you this.

The Doctor then give them a stun gun, some EMP grenades, and a silver stick with black handle. Miwa then grab the stick with a confused look.

Miwa: What is this?

Doctor: Let me show.

The Doctor the take the stick and rotate it the silver part. At the tip, a fire is emitting. The Doctor press and hold the button at the handle and the fire become more bigger. He then rotate it back and the fire is gone.

Doctor: Use this to cut, torch, or whatever you want if that means defeating the Cybermen.

Naoki: OK. So, Doc..

Before Naoki could finish his talking, the Doctor is already on the run.

Naoki: He's confusing me.

Ren: Me too. But I think there's something we need to take care of.

Kai: What is it?

Cyberman #1: Delete. Delete. Delete.

* * *

><p>The Captain, still in depressed look, is lost at his mind. In one hand, he could became a Time Lord again and help the Doctor save his friends, but at the cost of outliving his friends. On the other hand, He could just wait for the Doctor to save his friends, but remembering how some of the Doctor's companions are dead, there's a chance.<p>

Captain: _What should I do? I can't stand with outliving my friends again. Why the sacrifice.._

The Captain then remember one of his promise when he choose his name, The Captain:

_Ready to sacrifice anything for a greater good _

The Captain, now with a confident look, finally seal his fate. He open the watch.

* * *

><p>Naoki: It's..more harder than I though.<p>

Everyone nodded. They only defeat two Cybermen, but already run out of EMP grenades and the stun gun is broken. They though they only need to throw a grenade to disable one Cyberman, only to find out that a Cyberman is a good catcher and they keep throwing back every grenades that are being thrown at them. One of the grenade explode near them and sabotaged the stun gun.

Finally, Kai comes up with plan to "cook" the last grenade before throwing it, resulting with two Cybermen disabled before one of them could throw it back. Naoki then use the stick to cut through the Cybermen armor before destroying they inner part.

Ren: So, how are we going to defeat the other two?

Kai: I have a plan. But this one will be really bold.

Miwa: What is it?

Kai then give a sign to his friends to regroup and then, after they regroup, he whisper them the plant. After a moment later, a Cyberman is approaching they position. They then hiding in the bushes and trees.

Ren: OI, METAL FOOL, OVER HERE!

The Cyberman then shoot his blaster at Ren, who manage to avoid it. Behind the Cyberman, Kai is silently approaching the Cyberman. When he right behind it, he use the stick and burn the blaster. It then turn around and, just in mere seconds, Kai burn it eyes.

Cyberman: Vision impaired.

Kai: Yeah, next is your head.

The Cyberman then trying to grab Kai, but the other throwing a rocks at it. Because his vision is broken, the Cyberman think the rocks is a grenades. It keeps throwing back a rocks, but finally realize that it wasn't a grenade.

Cyberman: The things you throw isn't an EMP grenades.

Ren: Wait, how did you know?

Cyberman: It makes a different sound when metal makes contact with metal.

Kai: That's a really good reason. But I think it's time for you to sleep forever.

The Cyberman just realize, "what Kai is actually doing all this time?" Moments later, the Cyberman drop dead.

Miwa: Awasome Kai. What did you do?

Kai: Drilling his head with this stick. Though I am wondering why there's a liquid when I am drill his head.

Naoki: You know, that's the most good non-weapon "weapon" I have ever seen.

Kai: Perhaps because this thing is also not from Earth.

Ren: What's that noise?

Kai turn around and saw the last Cyberman is approaching them. Kai trying to turn on the stick, in vain.

Kai: Run out!

Naoki: Well I guess this is the end for us then.

Ren: Strange, I doesn't feel that scared.

Miwa: Me too.

The Cyberman then aim his blaster. But, before he can fire it, a blue laser come from somewhere and engulf the Cyberman and it's disappear. Everyone blink and feel they head is hurt.

Kai: Man, what was that?

Naoki: I don't know. I can't remember.

Miwa: I think we have defeated all four Cybermen.

Ren: Four? Ah yes, four. All four of them.

Kai: Now, I think we should find the Doctor to ,you know, ask what should we do now.

Naoki: OK, I just have one question.

Ren: What?

Naoki: Anyone know where is he going?

Everyone then look at each other and realize that they didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, finally, it's done. I split this story to two chapters because the story is too long for my writing style. Hope I could update the second chapter soon. Review please. Oh, just question, did any of you know who the Captain is? (Spoiler)<strong>


End file.
